paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zuma The Speechless
Zuma The Speechless It was just another normal day in the park and Zuma and Rocky were playing soccer when then ball rolled behind a bush. Zuma went to get when he saw that 3 big dogs had it. (Buck) A Rottweiler, (Don) A Great Dane, And (Ben) A Pit Bull. So Zuma asked the dogs politely for the ball back. Zuma: Excuse me, but can I have my ball back please. Don: Let me think about...NO! Zuma: But I said please. Don: Please doesn't cut it Brown dog! Zuma: My name is Zuma and im a Labrador Retriever. Don: I don't care what your name is, This is our territory and your ball landed here so its ours now! Rocky: ( Walks up) Zuma whats going on. Don: Who's this? Zuma: This is Wocky my best friend. Don: Who? Rocky : He means Rocky, he has a little speech problem. Don: So our little brown dog has a speech problem. Well brown dog, when you start talking normal, you can have your ball back! Zuma: But.. Don: No buts, you have until tomorrow or your ball goes POP! (Walks away with his friends) Rocky: This is really bad, Spirit is going to kill us when she finds out! (The lookout) Lily: Spirit have you seen my glasses? Spirit: Yes (Hands them to her) Lily: Not even gonna ask why you had them. Spirit: Good because I was not prepared to tell you. (Rocky and Zuma walk up) Lily: Whats wrong Zuma.? Zuma: .......... Rocky: He hasn't been talking since we had Spirit's ball taken by a big mean dog who made fun of the way Zuma talks. Lily: Poor Zuma. Why does the world have to be so cruel? Spirit: MY BALL! When I find that dog im gonna- Rocky: There were 3. Spirit: - Give them a hug Lily: Don't worry Spirit, we'll get your ball back and the Zuma we know and love. Rocky: Speaking of Zuma, where is he? (Zumas Pup house) Zuma: Whats wong with me? Lily: (Walks up) nothing Zuma. Zuma: (Turns around) Lily you scared me! Lily: Sorry. Zuma: Thats ok. Lily am I normal? Lily: What kind of question is that? Zuma: Its just that, that dog said I dont talk normal, doesn't that make me not normal. Lily: Of course not. Many dogs and humans have speech problems and their super normal. Zuma: Thanks Lily, you always know how to cheer a pup up. Lily: No Problem, How about tomorrow me, you, Ryder, Katie, and the rest of the pups go show those dogs whose boss. Zuma: Great idea Lily (hugs her) your amazing! Lily: You are too, good night Zuma: Good night. (The next day at the park) Don: So brown dog, can you talk normal? Zuma: No! Don: Ok, Boys get the ball. Lily: Stop right there! (stands in between Zuma and Don) Don: So, The nerd wants to stand up for the brown dog, thats so sweet. (Takes Lily's glasses and crushes them in his teeth) Lily: My glasses! Don: Oops (pushes Lily out the way and Lily falls down) Zuma: Lily! Ryder: Stop or we're calling the pound! (Don stops and has a flash back) (A cage in the pound) Little don: Sorry I didn't mean to, pwease dont hurt me! Dog: Pwease (Laughs) looks like we have ourselves a weirdo boys Little Don: Sorry I don't tawk well. Dog: Well since you ate my food and your a weirdo im eating your food until Tuesday. Little Don: But thats two days, I wiwl starve. Dog: I dont care! ( Flash back ends) Ben: Don, DON! Don: Sorry brown dog, I know how you feel. I was bulled because I talked weird too. Zuma: That ok, but you hurt my friend! (Don walks over to Lily and helps her up) Don: Are you ok? Lily: Yeah, I just can't see without my glasses. Zuma: Wocky we need tape. Rocky: (Walks over to his truck and pulls out the tape) Catch ( Zuma catches the tape and tapes Lilys glasses together) Lily: Thanks. Don: No Offense, but you look like a total nerd. Lily: I like being a nerd. Rocky: I guess all's well that ends well. Spirit: Exactly. (The top of the lookout) Buck: And go! Zuma: Wait what am I supposed to be doing? Buck: Your saying a sentence that has a lot of words that have the letter R at the beginning! Ben: And go! Zuma: Wocky and Wyder wode bikes on the Woad. Don: Your turn Lily. Ben: And go! Lily: Wocky said Wice tastes weally good. Rocky: I never said that! Sasha: Relax its just a sentence. Chase: That was good Lily ? Lily: But no one does it like the best. Zuma: You guys are awesome Everyone: No your awesome! Skye: That was weird we all said it at the same time! Zuma: Weally weird. Spirit: Wait what about my ball! Don: About that...... Spirit: never mind. Don: We'll buy you a new one? Spirit: Thanks THE END